


You Know What They do to Guys Like Us in Prison

by bringmesomepie



Series: In the Spirit of Song [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Crazy!Dean, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Insanity, M/M, MCR, mentions of Castiel, mentions of Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘In the middle of a gun fight,<br/>In the center of a restaurant, <br/>They say “come with your arms raised high”’</p><p>Based on the song: You Know What They do to Guys Like Us in Prison<br/>By: My Chemical Romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know What They do to Guys Like Us in Prison

They pinned him to floor and kicked his gun across the room. Two officers held him down as a third handcuffed him. 

“Dean Winchester, you are under arrest for the murder of John and Mary Winchester, murder of William, Ellen, and Jo Harvelle, and attempt of murder of Sam Winchester. You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an lawyer, if you cannot afford a lawyer, one will appointed to you.”

 

5 Minutes Earlier…

 

Dean and Sam at in the Big Gerson’s having a simple lunch. They’re gonna find him, Dean. We gotta leave.”

“I know they are, Sammy.” 

“I wanna see that ass rot in prison for life.” Sam said looking around the restaurant find two sketchy looking guy staring at Dean and him. 

Dean looked around and spotted those same guys and nodded. He began to sweat. He pulled on his shirt collar. He gripped the gun he held under the table. “Yeah, rot in prison.”

Sam nodded and shirt to the left in his chair. “You ok, Dean?”

“I’m sorry.” Dean winked. “I’m so sorry, Sammy.” Dean quickly stood up and drew the gun and pointed it at Sam.

Next thing Dean knows the gun has been fired hitting Sam in the right shoulder and he is now surrounded by cops with their gun outs.

 

‘In the middle of a gun fight,  
In the center of a restaurant,  
They say “come with your arms raised high”’

 

“Out your weapon down and step away.” The sheriff said. 

“You got it all wrong, officers. You gotta be finding the person who killed my parents and friends.” Dean said lowering his gun but not dropping it. 

“Put your weapon down!” She repeated. 

“I haven’t hurt anyone!” Dean said looking completely serious.

“You just shot your brother.” 

Dean looked over Sam, who was still sitting in his seat holding his hand to his bloody shoulder. “Sammy? Who did this to you?”

An officer had gotten close enough to knock the gun away. That’s when Dean began to swing his fist and three officers tackled him to the ground.

Now they read Dean his rights and charges and they lifted him to his feet and lead him to the car. Dean started to “panic”.

“You’ve got the wrong guy. I’ve never killed nobody.” 

“We found your finger prints at all the crime screens, we have witnesses that saw you go into buildings and come out bloody. We saw you shoot your brother.”

“I didn’t shoot Sammy. I would never shoot Sammy. You’ve got the wrong guy.”

The sheriff looked over at another officer and whispered. “I don’t think he is mental stable and literally thinks he didn’t do all these things.” 

“Do you think we could get him to talk to us about everything?”

“I don’t know why not.”

Once they got to the station they brought Dean to an interview room. They sat Dean down and cuffed him to the table.

“Dean Winchester, I’m Sheriff Mills.” 

“If you’re going to yell at me that I killed all those people, go ahead, you’re still wrong.” 

“No, I want you to tell me what happened. How did Mary Winchester die? How did John Winchester die?”

“You won’t believe me. Nobody does.”

“I want you to tell me anyway. If you didn’t kill Mary Winchester, who did?”

“A demon.” 

Sheriff Mills looked at the paper with all the murder reports on them. She saw that he did set his childhood house on fire with his mother trapped inside and blamed an electrical problem. Once the murders started to get closer and everyone was related or basically family them looked to Dean.

“The demon burned my mother on the ceiling of brother’s nursery when he was 6 months old.” 

“What about your father? It says John Winchester died in a hospital suddenly after you, him and Sam were in a wreck. Sam and him were pretty banged up but ok. It was you that clinically dead, yet you survived and he died.”

“He made a deal with that same demon to save me.”

“His body disappeared that same day.”

“Sam and I had to salt and burn his bones. The hunter’s funeral.” 

“Your brother…he was stabbed in the back…basically dead but lived. How?”

“This guy, Jake, stabbed Sam because Sam was supposed to lead this demon army. I had sold my soul and had a year to live to save him.” 

“Yes, you were in a coma for 4 months after a wild animal attack, correct?”

“No, hellhounds killed me. I was in Hell for 40 years.” 

Sheriff Mills nodded. “Talk to me about Castiel Novak.” 

“He’s an Angel of the Lord.” 

“An angel?”

“He was beautiful. Crystal blue eyes and pitch black ruffed up hair. Raspy deep voice and a tan trenchcoat. He was different. Different than all the other angels. I loved him. I loved him so much.”

“You were intimate with him?”

“Yes.” Dean nodded. 

“Can you tell me about William Harvelle?”

“My Dad and him were on a hunt and he was bait. My Dad got eager and blew their cover and got him attacked. He didn’t actually die. It was my dad who put him out his misery.”

“Now Ellen and Jo Harvelle? They were in that explosion at a hardware store. Someone pushed a trigger and the whole place just—“

“Now Sammy and I along with Ellen, Jo, and Castiel were hunting the Devil. Jo got severely injured. She was gonna die. Her and Ellen were the distraction so Sammy and I could get out. Ellen wasn’t gonna let Jo die alone. Ellen pushed the trigger.”

“Now, can we go back to Castiel?” Dean nodded. “He’s been missing for a few weeks, is he dead?”

“Yes, Lucifer killed him, but something brought him back. Sam was brought back from Lucifer’s cage soul and all. King of Hell is dead because I burned his bones even when we agreed I wasn’t.”

“We?”

“Yeah, Sam, Bobby, and me.” 

“Bobby? Bobby Singer?”

“Yeah.”

“You burned the King of Hell alive?”

“Yeah, he’s name was Crowley. Bobby told me to not because we made a deal but we don’t make deal with demons or monsters.” 

Sheriff Mills took a deep breath. “Ok, Dean. I’m gonna tell you the God’s honest truth.” 

Dean stared innocently. “I just told you the truth, Sheriff.” 

“Dean, this gonna be hard to hear but just let me tell you everything.”

Dean nodded silently. 

“Mary Winchester died in a fire someone started. William Harvelle was shot in the head, John Winchester sudden heart attack caused by someone. Ellen and Jo Harvelle were in an explosion caused by someone. Castiel was shot and stabbed by someone. It was all the same person. Same person who stabbed you brother in the back and shot him in the shoulder.”

“Who?”

“Don’t worry, he has been arrested and we are talking to him now.” 

“When why am I still handcuffed to the table?”

“The person we arrested is you…”

Dean’s eye grew wide. “No, no, no, I didn’t kill anybody. I swear.”

“Dean, I think you mind is showing you what you want to see.”

Tears welded up in Dean’s eyes. “Sheriff Mills, please, you have to believe me. I didn’t kill anyone. I swear. “

“Dean, we have evidence that you have. I can tell you that you would probably have life in prison.” 

“I didn’t kill them. I didn’t kill them.” Dean sobbed. 

“If you plea mentally unstable you could have 20 something years with counseling.” 

“But I KNOW it happened.” 

“I know, darling.”

“Why don’t you believe me?”

Sheriff Mills sighed. “Look at this, Dean.” She handed Dean a picture of Dean holding a gun to Sam just a few hours ago. “That’s you.” 

Dean shook his head. Tears fell down his face. Sheriff Mills saw Dean realize all the things he had done. “I-I-I did that?”

Sheriff Mills nodded. “We can get you some help and therapy. The most I think 20 years locked up.” 

“How is Sammy?”

“He should be fine.”

“Can…Can I see him?”

“I can ask before you are sentenced.” 

Dean nodded. 

 

2 Days Later Dean was Allowed to Talk to Sam…

 

Two officers sat Dean at a table then handcuffed him to the table again. Sam sat with his arm in a sling. 

“You got 30 minutes.” An officer said. 

Dean nodded absently, his eyes looked glassy. He had probably been drugged to “calm down”. “Hiya Sammy.” 

“Are you drugged?”

“Yeah, trying to make a lot of noise in the Loony Bin so you can get the ghost in the nut house is fun. They shoot you with so many drugs it’s specta-u-lac-u-lar.”

“I know, remember the wrath with Martin?”

“Oh yeah…” Dean zoned out.

“Dean, Dean, focus.” Sam snapped his useful hand. “They say you are being sentenced in 6 days and pleaing mental instability?”

“Yes, I was told and shown that I was the one who killed every one of our family and friends and tried to kill you. Apparently I’m not right in the head.” Dean smiled.

“What did you tell Sheriff Mills to convince her you were insane?”

“The truth?”

“Oh no, Dean… shall I back us back to the wrath with Martin. Why didn’t you use the story we talked about?”

“Because nobody believe our real lives.”

“I found the cemetery our ghost’s bones are at. Cas and I are going to burn it’s bones tonight. I’ll come by tomorrow and examine the place then you can suicide.” 

“Suicide, yes, Cas is bringing back right?”

“I’m not going to let you permanently die, dude.” 

“Good, so, Can you get Cas to pop in my cell before I do the deed…I don’t wanna…die alone.”

“You’ll be comin right back.” 

“I know, but…”

“Yeah, he’ll come on the night we are for sure.” Dean nodded. “Make it convincing.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean smiled. “Can I cross something off my bucket list, though?”

“What?”

“Mental breakdown in public? Fling a few chairs, crashed by the cops, try to run away, probably get tazed and shot up with some more drugs”

“Sure, but that will be hard since you’re still han—“ Sam paused mid-sentence when Dean lifted his arms slightly to reveal that un did handcuffs, picklocked. “Ok, go at it.” 

Dean nodded and closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes they were still glassy but he looked insane. “Sammy, gottan believe me. I’m sorry.” 

“You’re sick, Dean.” 

Dean slammed his hands on the table, startling the officers. “I said I’m sorry! Someone is out to get you, Sammy! You’re not safe! You gotta believe me! You Know What They do to Guys like Us in Prison.”

“Calm down, Mr. Winchester.”

“No, YOU, calm down!” Dean stood up still “handcuffed”. 

“Sam, I think it would be wise to go. He has had explosions like this four times in the past 2 days. We have had to force feed him sedatives to calm him down but they don’t do much. “

Sam nodded as the officer turned to Dean. “Mr. Winchester, you need to calm down.” 

Dean flicked off the handcuffs and socked the guy in the face then again the nose. The good ole one two. He dashed down the hall with three officers behind him. Dean added a loud maniacal, insane laugh for good measure. Maybe Dean was actually more insane than Sam thought. 

Four days later Dean is driving the Impala with his baby brother in the passenger seat and his lover in the back, driving to only God knows where. The ghost had been burned, Dean was in the of the world dead, but Cas brought him back. Now they are searching for the supernatural, still picking up where they left off. Saving People, Hunting Things, The Family Business.  
***


End file.
